


最亲爱的你

by Jaoneu



Category: CP - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaoneu/pseuds/Jaoneu





	最亲爱的你

“商店里没有那么多荔枝味的。”  
“那我多跑几家。”  
“好。”

  
夏天真的是一个恶心又黏腻的季节。不知羞耻的男女在隔音不好的隔壁房间里交*合，声音一次高过一次，年久失修的铁床摇晃着嘶吼着，只差一点就要盖过易烊千玺耳机里英语听力的声音。他咬碎了嘴里荔枝味的棒棒糖，极力忽视着那百转千回的叫声。

  
老旧的电扇吱吱呀呀的响着，午后炽热的阳光透过铁窗撒了进来，直直的照射到易烊千玺的脸上，他细碎的刘海松松软软的盖住了小半的眼睛，外边是五天一次的热闹的集市，他能听见人们带着口音的叫卖声，傍晚的时候他的母亲会从这条路走回来，提着几大袋的蔬菜水果。

  
他推开窗，风便争先恐后的涌进来，把他白色的背心吹的微微发鼓，额发也被吹开，露出锋利的眉还有琥珀色的眸子，他的眉眼随了他的母亲，冷冽却又柔和，高挺的鼻梁和姣好的唇形像他的父亲，是人人都夸的极好的英气又温柔的长相。

  
鼻尖萦绕着瓜果和肉制品混合的味道，这个小县城热闹的时候还是很有人情味的。

  
但他易烊千玺，发了疯一般的想逃离这里。

  
门外传来敲门声，男人在门外喊，“烊烊，开门！”

  
易烊千玺拿下耳机走过去开了门，男人只穿了底裤站在他门前，眼睛被过量的酒精熏红了，身后跟着一个只拿了一件黑色蕾丝内衣挡着胸部的女人，下身一丝不挂，浑身上下都是欢爱的痕迹。女人不很年轻了，三十五六的样子，盖了再多的粉也挡不住的面色暗沉，眼尾上挑的像一只狐狸。

  
“有事吗？”易烊千玺看着眼前醉醺醺的男人，他的亲生父亲。

  
“这个月零花钱你妈给你了吗？”

  
易烊千玺用拇指轻轻地摩擦着中指上的茧，“给了。”

  
“去，出去给我买几条好烟来，你倩倩阿姨第一次来，送人家点见面礼。”男人喝多了酒，说话有些大舌头。

  
易烊千玺沉默了一会儿，然后抬起了那双过分冷静的眼睛，看向男人身后那个叫倩倩的女人，“你现在穷到连嫖资都要我帮你出了？”

  
少年的话直白的有些过分，女人的脸面一下子有些挂不住，男人的表情也不好看，“小杂种你怎么说话呢？”

  
易烊千玺其实很凶，凶的有些过分，动手之前他掏出了自己裤兜里的手机，男人醉的厉害，很容易就被压制在了沙发上动弹不得，易烊千玺抢过女人手里精致的黑色蕾丝勒在她的脖子上，然后反手把她拖进了隔壁房间里，按在了那满是体液的床上。

  
这一切不过是短短五分钟内的事情。

  
易烊千玺冷漠的看着女人的脸慢慢的变紫，男人醉死在了沙发上，不停地叨叨着易烊千玺是个杂种，是个狗几把孙子。

  
女人疯狂的挣扎着，浓厚的妆蹭花了一半，看上去狰狞的像个女鬼，“再有一年我就要高考了，这段时间再让我看见你我就宰了你，听见了吗臭婊子。”易烊千玺不带感情的语气让女人一时间忘了眼前这人只不过是个未满十七的孩子，那一瞬间她真的以为易烊千玺要把她勒死，于是她发了疯一般的点着头，易烊千玺在她窒息前好心的放开了她，女人颤抖着捡起自己的衣服爬了出去。

  
沙发上男人已经睡了过去，发出震天的鼾声，从正面看过去就可以看见他挺着的肚子，油腻的头发，还有一张纵欲过度的脸。

  
男人开了家彩票店在楼下，他女人，也就是易烊千玺的母亲，就在旁边有一家小小的商店，什么都卖，冰棍，零食，文具，烟，现在或许还卖些别的，只是易烊千玺不知道罢了。他好几年都没去过那个小商店了。

  
从前易烊千玺会坐在商店门口喝酸奶，那种一盒一盒的老酸奶，用勺子挖着吃，来买东西的人总会轻轻的揉揉他的头。落日的余晖温暖的洒在他身上，躺椅上歪歪斜斜的趴着一只胖胖的橘猫。那猫是只野猫，小小的千玺不敢靠近它，只能任由那凶凶的猫一整天的霸占他的位子。

  
有时他也会喝牛奶，蓝色包装的那种，然后蹲在门口帮女人数硬币。虽然他那时有虫牙，但要是数的快了女人还是会给他棒棒糖，荔枝味的，或者是装在塑料罐子里那种花花绿绿有条纹的球形的泡泡糖。

  
女人的商店还卖那种小小的漫画书，只有巴掌大，小学的孩子每天都有很多过来买，买了就藏在书桌的桌洞里，上课偷偷的看，要么放在腿间，要么夹在书里。易烊千玺长大后才知道那些都是盗版的，货刚到女人就拿了一套完整的给他，现在易烊千玺还珍而重之的收在自己的小铁盒里。他从前还挺喜欢这个小镇的。只不过都是从前了。

  
橘猫死了，虽然再也没猫来抢他的摇椅，他也许久没去坐过了。花花绿绿的泡泡糖绝版了，老酸奶的味道也变了，除了那些已经发黄的漫画，他不知道还留下了什么。至于是怎么变的，他也不知道。

  
所以他易烊千玺，发了疯一般的想逃离这里。

  
剩下的英语听力他还是听完了，只剩了物理卷子还铺在书桌上没有动，女人回来的时候他还戴着耳机发呆，放的是五月天的《好好》。

  
“妈的那死贱人坑我，死贱人肯定是出老千了，坑了老娘五百妈的，有娘生没娘养的......”女人骂骂咧咧的推门进来，手里提着最新鲜最值当的水果蔬菜，女人的长发盘了起来，光看样子应当就是普普通通的家庭主妇，可她的脾气这几年变的厉害，全然不见从前温柔的样子。

  
易烊千玺上了高中花销不比初中，每一分都是女人省吃俭用攒下来的，没用过男人一点，可女人对这个家也是不管不问，整天整夜的见不到人影，不然男人也不敢光明正大的把那些婊子带到家里来。可女人对易烊千玺上心的厉害，她所有的心思都是把易烊千玺送出这个小镇去。出去了，就不要再回来。

  
易烊千玺的吃穿方面女人从来没有节俭过，所有的都是最好的，可他们也很久没有相处过了。女人会按时回来给他做饭，做好了就走，钱，水果，零食之类的都直接放在他房间里，学校里要交个什么钱她比易烊千玺知道的都快。可她根本就不想在这房子里多待。

  
他觉得自己似乎从来都没有看透过自己的父母。太绝望了。

  
镇上的高中教学水平并不高，每年能考上大学的孩子少之又少，易烊千玺算是镇上这十几年来最优秀的孩子，他的成绩就算放到城里也是数一数二的，所以学校里的老师都花了十二分的心思辅导他，再加上他待人总是和善的，镇上的人都夸他品学兼优，人人提起他都是一脸骄傲的样子，仿佛与有荣焉。

  
没人能窥见少年疯狂的心思，他迟钝的父母也没有。

  
易烊千玺的评价两极分化，鲜少有人看到他打架时凶狠的样子，知道的也只有那些为数不多的小混混，跟学校里那种打架抽烟的顽劣孩子完全不同，他们身上都有大大小小的伤疤，跟镇上大部分人的生活泾渭分明。易烊千玺跟他们有梁子，可也没多少人敢来惹他。他凶得很，打起架来不要命，力气也大，十几个人也未必赢得过他。

  
可回到学校里，他又是一副乖乖的学生样子。

  
所以那些人暗地里说他虚伪，还顺带问候了他全家。

  
而那种顽劣的孩子大概说的就是易烊千玺的同桌，那个有着潋滟的桃花眼的男孩子。王俊凯。

  
他们整日里聚集着在学校厕所里抽烟，拉帮结派，偶尔打个群架，逗逗老师，以此来展现自己恨不得为天下人所知的幼稚的叛逆。

  
易烊千玺跟学校里大部分的好学生一样对他们敬而远之，虽然他仅仅只是漠不关心而已。那些跟老师作对自毁前程的事不是他想做的，他要做的，是拼了命的逃离这里。

  
只是他的同桌可能并不这样想。

  
“易易，我给你带了瓶牛奶。”有着可爱虎牙的男孩子讨好的看着他，笑的一脸猫纹，易烊千玺习惯性的笑着应了一声，“谢谢啊，下次请你喝可乐。”

  
王俊凯皱了眉头，“你怎么了？不开心吗？”

  
易烊千玺转过头去看着这个被称为一中扛把子的男生，“没有啊。”

  
王俊凯肉肉的手指戳在了他的脸上，易烊千玺几乎是瞬间就想跳起来把王俊凯的手指拧断，他实在是讨厌这些身体接触。王俊凯的声音有些软软的，带了些小镇上特有的调子，不像易烊千玺那种标准的普通话，“你真正开心的时候这里是有小梨涡的，特别好看。”

  
易烊千玺心想我哪有什么真正开心的时候，嘴上却还是温柔的苏音，“没有啦，我昨天有道题没解出来，有点烦。”

  
王俊凯也没问，他把牛奶的吸管插进去调整好递到易烊千玺嘴边，易烊千玺用手接过来说了句谢谢。临近上课前有人过来找王俊凯，“走啊凯哥，打篮球去。”

  
英语老师性子实在是软，每节课学生都会少那么几个，久而久之她也就不再管他们了，虽然王俊凯跟易烊千玺坐在一起从来没听过课，她还是每节课都专门站在易烊千玺旁边，因为她最记挂的学生也就只有易烊千玺一个而已。

  
“滚滚滚，老子要睡觉。”

  
易烊千玺低下头背单词，但他清楚地感觉到了王俊凯有意无意落在他身上的眼神，事实上王俊凯特别喜欢盯着他的嘴唇看，可他每次都无视了。反正自己总有一天只要离开这里的，终归是留不住的，就像那只橘猫一样。

  
扛把子果然是扛把子，说睡就睡，完全不在意英语老师就站在他旁边，只是王俊凯有些肉乎乎的小脸压在了易烊千玺的校服袖子上，让易烊千玺有些头疼，秉持着不想把王俊凯吵醒的绅士原则，易烊千玺整节课都没用过那只手。

  
王俊凯嗅着易烊千玺身上淡淡的草木香味勾起了嘴角。

  
下课铃声响起的时候王俊凯被吓了一跳，懵懵懂懂的直起身来揉了揉眼睛，脸上还有红红的校服印子，易烊千玺趁机把袖子抽了出来，起身去帮王俊凯打水，前排的妹子见他拿着水杯起身立刻把自己的也递了过去，易烊千玺笑着伸手接过来。

  
“谢谢啊千玺。”

  
“不客气。”

  
水打回来的时候王俊凯还睡着，嫣红的嘴唇微微张开，长长的睫毛下貌似还睁了一点眼睛，易烊千玺见怪不怪的翻开了物理书，他电磁感应这一部分还是有些弱，每次考试都失分，得趁这两个月好好恶补一下。

  
对比起他王俊凯就要潇洒的多，只不过每次都交白卷的家伙有什么努力可言。易烊千玺看的认真，早上的风有些凉快，穿过繁杂的书籍将清凉送到易烊千玺的手边，也吹起王俊凯短短的刘海，他和他的手臂搭着，传递了夏日灼热的温度。夏天啊，真是个黏腻的季节。

  
中午实在是非常燥热，易烊千玺把校服的拉链拉开，露出浅浅的胸肌的形状，然后他听到王俊凯举着两个冰糕对他吹口哨。

  
夏日里的小卖部总是挤得要命，易烊千玺从来不去，只不过王俊凯倒是每天雷打不动的一下课就跑去买冰糕，然后顺便给易烊千玺带一个。是那种绿色包装的绿舌头，虽然便宜，但的确很好吃，稍微化了点就会变成果冻的口感。

  
只不过易烊千玺今天注定得拒绝了，他有些胃病，现下疼得厉害。

  
王俊凯被拒绝了也不恼火，只是把冰糕扔进了垃圾桶，然后把手放在易烊千玺的肚子上，易烊千玺下意识的抓住他的手，“你干嘛？”

  
王俊凯有些强硬的挣开，然后顺时针轻轻揉着易烊千玺的胃，“你是不是又胃疼了？”

  
易烊千玺难得的噎了一下，没有答话，男孩的手温温热热的，眉头微微蹙着，很认真的样子，他垂着眼眸把男孩的手扒下来，“没事的，一会儿就好了。”

  
王俊凯站了一会又跑了出去，回来的时候端着一杯胃药，还有一个暖宝宝。纸杯上淡淡的氤着一层热气，王俊凯的指尖烫的有些红红的，脸也红红的，大概是跑步跑的有些急，“快把药喝了。”

  
“没关系，我喝点热水就好了。”

  
“快点喝！”扛把子的霸道在这个时候显现出来，仿佛如果易烊千玺不喝的话他真的会把自己揍一顿。

  
“......谢谢。”易烊千玺伸手把药接过来，他总是跟眼前将校服松松垮垮的系在腰间的男孩说谢谢，尽管大多数时候他都觉得王俊凯是在多管闲事。

  
王俊凯盯着易烊千玺喝药时上下滚动的喉结。没有人会不喜欢这么好看又性感的男孩子吧，他想。隔着薄薄的白色衬衫王俊凯都能感受到易烊千玺精瘦的肌肉还有蓬勃的爆发力，这样的男孩子做起爱来一定是很凶的吧。超级凶的那种。

  
“凯哥，四班的过来挑事了，过去看看？”

  
王俊凯舔了舔嘴唇，然后把易烊千玺喝完的纸杯接过去扔进了垃圾桶，“走。”

  
快到门口时他转过头看着埋头学习的易烊千玺，“易易，你也不劝劝我。”

  
易烊千玺抬头，那双勾魂夺魄的琥珀色的眼睛直直的看进了王俊凯心里，王俊凯明白那双冷漠的眸子在说什么。

  
关我屁事。

  
“操。”王俊凯骂了句脏话，然后恶狠狠地走出了教室，妈的自己都这么讨好他了破小孩还是这么油盐不进，良心怕不是都喂了狗。

  
于是王俊凯这天打架打的格外狠，自己也挂了彩，嘴角青紫着，王母过来的时候他的目光还是狠厉的，于是他的脑袋光荣的挨了王母一巴掌。他和班主任站在教室门外，班上的同学都看着他，让他觉得莫名的有些羞耻。但他亲爱的同桌，还是雷打不动的低头学习，连一个眼神都没有分给他。什么嘛，真是个没良心的。他突然有些委屈。

  
一米八的男孩子站在外面挨训，王母又心疼又失望的看着他，“宝啊，怎么又打架啊，伤了哪里没有？”

  
王俊凯悄悄红了耳朵，他有些别扭的冲王母撒娇，“哎呀妈，在外面直接叫我名字嘛，我不要面子的？”

  
然后班主任直接用手里的书扇在他屁股上，“就算四班的欺负人你也不能打的这么狠啊，要是进了医院你就真的要记大过了你知不知道？”

  
王俊凯不耐烦的应着，“哎呀哎呀我知道了，下次我打轻点。”

  
班主任又抽了一下，“你还想有下一次？！”

  
王俊凯翻了个白眼然后转身回了教室，王母拉着班主任往办公室走，“老师，老师，被打的那孩子咋样了，麻烦您带我去看看。”

  
“臭小子真的是越来越不像话......”

  
“是是是，您说的是。”

  
王俊凯蔫蔫的一屁股坐在座位上，然后发现易烊千玺还是没理他，他心里直冒酸，但还是没出息的主动去搭话，“易易，易易，你看看我这儿是不是破了？”

  
易烊千玺没有看他，反倒是没头没脑的说了一句，“你妈妈对你很好。”

  
“啊？哦，是，是挺好的。”王俊凯敏锐的感觉到易烊千玺情绪的变化，可他并不知道从何而起。

  
傍晚放学时街上已经不很热闹了，天空被太阳染的发红，不成形状的云懒懒的挂在天上，易烊千玺将蓝白校服的拉链拉好，有一下没一下的踢着路上的小石子，黑色的书包规规矩矩的背在肩上。热闹的集市刚过去一天，所以街上还有一些零散的矿泉水瓶和塑料袋子。

  
街面不算宽，两边的楼房也不算高，大多是一楼做生意，二楼住人。大人和小孩子的衣服都晾在二楼的伸出的杆子上，仔细辨认的话还能看见女人的胸衣和孩子小巧的粉色内裤，它们被风吹的轻轻扬起来，有种淡淡的洗衣粉的味道。

  
镇上大部分老人都坐在外面乘凉，手里拿着有些旧的蒲扇还扇风，虽然牙口不太好了，却也还啃的动绿绿的新鲜的黄瓜，猫猫狗狗没有规矩的到处乱跑，小孩子没什么芭比娃娃和玩具汽车可玩，女孩子就跳皮筋过家家，男孩子拿着细小的树枝追打。又安静又吵闹。

  
易烊千玺背着书包走在前面，王俊凯在后面推着自行车，磨着他让他下个月去陪自己过生日。

  
“走嘛，班上所有的男生都要去唉。”平日里不可一世的男孩子难得这么低声下气。

  
“真的不行王俊凯，周末我得去书店打工。”

  
“送你这个，你就跟我去嘛，好不好......”

  
易烊千玺转过头去，身后的男孩子不知道什么时候买了一大罐棒棒糖，各种口味花花绿绿的混在一起，塑料的罐子没什么重量，王俊凯一只手就托了起来，“怎么样，去不去？”

  
男孩傻乎乎的露出了虎牙。

  
“去。”易烊千玺似乎真的好好思考了一下，然后伸出手把糖罐接了过来。王俊凯看着易烊千玺骨节分明的手剥开了一个荔枝味的塞进嘴里，然后侧脸就像蜡笔小新一样鼓起来。小朋友原来真的很好哄，只要用甜甜的糖就可以了。

  
“你喜欢荔枝味的？”

  
“嗯。”

  
“那我以后全给你买成这个味的。”

  
“不要。”

  
“为什么？”

  
“一个味道的吃多了会腻。”

  
“那以后我只买一半。”

  
“商店里没有这么多荔枝味的。”

  
“那我多跑几家。”

  
“好。”

  
夕阳下他们的背影拉的很长很长，右边推着自行车的男孩子要矮一点，笑着笑着就趴在了左边的男孩子身上。左边的男孩子没有笑，但那双眼睛却微光点点，温柔的像夕阳。这终究是他们的，金色的岁月。

  
九月二十一号那天是周四，所以王俊凯的父母打算等到周六再给王俊凯过生日，但王俊凯早早就开始紧张起来，十八岁的生日总会给人一种莫名的仪式感。

  
二十一号那天好多人都给他说了生日快乐，至于礼物都是等到周六送的，只有易烊千玺非得在周四当天就送。易烊千玺送的是路飞的手办，花了他一个月的工资，王俊凯受宠若惊的接了过来，然后就嘴角一瘪，“你是不是根本不想来跟老子过生日。”

  
易烊千玺无视了王俊凯的自称，然后好脾气的解释，“没有，周六我会去的，只是我想与众不同一点。”

  
然后王俊凯就一个熊抱扒在了易烊千玺身上，“你本来就是最特别的。”

  
然后易烊千玺就无情的把王俊凯扔下去了。

  
“易易，易易，你别不理我啊。”

  
“滚。”

  
于是王俊凯就笑的像个傻逼一样。

  
王俊凯的家被布置的很温馨，到处可见王俊凯小时候的照片，像一颗可爱的土豆，易烊千玺的视线难得的被吸引了，王俊凯红着耳朵把他拉开，“哎呀别看了，去喝酒。”

  
班上的男生来的很齐，大约有二十几个的样子，女生倒是一个都没来，白色的圆桌上堆满了礼物，蛋糕，还有啤酒。王俊凯的父母是那种一看就很温和开明的人，王俊凯磨着要喝酒竟也没被反对，分下来正好一人一瓶，两个人说是出去给王俊凯挑礼物，把自在留给了这些青春期的孩子们。

  
喝酒是不可避免的，易烊千玺这种平日里看着清清冷冷的好学生被灌得最多，只是他酒量出奇的好，只看着男生们一个个醉倒了，自己的眼神到还是清明的，只不过脸颊上多了一抹绯色，还有被强制性抹上的奶油。王俊凯喝的醉呼呼的，靠在易烊千玺怀里拿着兔子样式的蛋糕装饰品使劲的往他手里塞，易烊千玺被闹得不胜其烦，“你干嘛？”

  
王俊凯红着脸看着他，“这么，这么有意义的东西你不要吗？嗝......”

  
易烊千玺胡乱的收着，闹到现在天色居然已经黑了，得早点回家去，“乖啊，时间不早了，我得回去了。”

  
王俊凯在他胸前蹭了蹭，然后挣扎着站起来，“走走走，我送你。”

  
“不用。”

  
于是王俊凯又倒回他怀里，“你是不是瞧不起我？”

  
“我没有。”

  
“那我送你回去。”

  
“我一个人可以。”

  
“我想去你家。”

  
“改天，改天好不好。”

  
“不好，打雷了，我害怕，我要跟你睡。”

  
易烊千玺看着朗朗的星空叹气，这人喝醉了还会耍酒疯？“没有打雷，真的没有。”

  
王俊凯嘟着嘴，“明明就打雷了”，然后他猛地揪下易烊千玺的衣领让他靠在自己的胸口。

  
温热的触感传来，易烊千玺无奈的想挣开他，却被王俊凯死死地按住了，“好了，别闹了。”

  
“你仔细听，是不是打雷了。”王俊凯伸出手抱住了胸前毛茸茸的脑袋。

  
然后易烊千玺就听见王俊凯的心跳声，咚，咚，咚。

  
“王俊凯，别闹了。”易烊千玺沉默了一会，然后叫了他的名字。

  
王俊凯突然就哭出声来，“我要送你回去。”紧接着就把鼻涕眼泪全染在了易烊千玺身上。

  
易烊千玺垂眸听着他哽咽的哭腔，王俊凯哭起来真的很丑，小脸都紧紧的皱在一起，丑的让人......忍不住妥协，“行了，走吧，送我回去。”

  
“你背我。”

  
“好。”

  
深夜里的小镇是很安静的，这个点只有那些无所事事的小混混才会出来喝酒唱K，连路灯都只剩了两三盏，是那种跟月光一样清冷的白光。易烊千玺背着王俊凯走在路上，倒是也不重，只是王俊凯总能轻易把他惹恼，因为他现在正像小猫一样伸着粉红色的舌头舔他脸上的奶油，易烊千玺只要一躲他就哭，真是没办法。

  
牛逼轰轰的扛把子软软的趴在学霸背上撒娇，真的是难得一见,“你这幅样子要是被其他男生看见了，不知道该......”

  
“怎么，我们易学霸居然喜欢这口的？”

  
易烊千玺闻声停了脚步，然后冷着眸子转过去，一些喝大了的小混混咧了一口黄牙看着他，有粗有细的钢管看着到挺像个样子，只可惜这些人弱的像垃圾，“怎么，上次被揍的不够惨？”

  
“你他妈有多牛逼？妈是个婊子，爹是个毒贩子，你自己还不知道是你妈跟哪个男人的野种......”

  
然后王俊凯就亲眼见到了易烊千玺有多凶，他的视线模模糊糊的，只感觉有些鲜红的东西溅在自己脸上，易烊千玺真的好凶啊，比他这个扛把子还凶，都快把人打废了还不停，所以他软软的蹭上去抱住他的腰，“我要去你家......”所以你别打了。

  
易烊千玺揉了揉发红的眼睛，然后把王俊凯抱起来往回走，他知道那些人不敢报警，毕竟他们自己身上都还有一摊子的事，两三个人还奈何不了他，收拾完这些他还要回家。可为什么还要回去呢？哦，对了，因为自己的漫画还在家里。不能丢的。

  
耐着性子跟王俊凯的父母说了再见，他慢慢的朝家里走去，然后就看见厨房里男人正在往他的牛奶里倒白色的粉末状的东西。

  
突然连漫画都不想管了，好想离开这里。现在。

  
他狠狠的揍了男人一拳。白色的牛奶和没倒完的粉末都撒在地上，玻璃杯砰的一声碎了一地，男人愣在了地上没有出声，过了半晌突然狠狠的给了自己一巴掌。

  
易烊千玺往自己的房间走，忽然想起回来之前王俊凯的母亲，那个矮矮小小有着桃花眼的女人对他说，“早点回去吧孩子，你父母会担心的。”然后他用被子裹紧了自己。好冷。

  
时间一天天的过，男人也一天天的瘦下去，女人也很久没回来过了，易烊千玺每天中午都跟王俊凯一起在外面吃河粉，有时点一碗水果捞两个人分着吃。

  
离高考只有两个月了，反正也没人管，高三的学生们都不再穿那肥肥大大的校服，易烊千玺穿着灰色的宽松卫衣边喝酸奶边做题，王俊凯依旧趴在桌子上睡觉，柔顺的头发蹭着易烊千玺的手，然后易烊千玺会用笔戳他，让他起来学习。

  
关于几个月之前易烊千玺打的那场架谁都没有提，只是王俊凯去他家的频率越来越高了，有时也会撞上男人带人来家里，王俊凯也跟他一样熟视无睹，平静的戴上随身的耳机。第一次撞上这事那天易烊千玺问他，“你想离开这里吗？”

  
王俊凯说，“那你想吗？”

  
易烊千玺不说话了，气氛诡异的沉默了下去。但王俊凯明白他想说什么，是的，他知道。

  
最后一次模拟考试王俊凯没再交白卷，考下来居然是全校第四的好成绩，成绩单下来那天易烊千玺站在楼梯上静静的看着他，从发顶到嘴唇，再到细长的双腿，阳光打在他身上，显得那双眸子愈发的清透，王俊凯被看得心里发虚，“怎么了，老子考这么好你不高兴吗？”

  
紧接着易烊千玺就毫无征兆的低下头亲过来，凶狠的抵开王俊凯的口腔攻城略地，裹着他的舌头一遍又一遍的吮吸，好像是积攒了好久的力气突然破壳而出，王俊凯被亲的浑身发软，过了半天才等到易烊千玺松开他，两人的额头抵着，气息亲昵的交织在一起，“高考好好考。”

  
王俊凯懵逼的点着头，然后舔了舔唇，好像是荔枝味的。妈的，还想亲。

  
这几个月易烊千玺学会了做饭，虽然做的不是很好吃，但终归还是能填饱肚子，男人逐渐开始肆无忌惮的在家里吸毒。易烊千玺其实早就知道男人是个毒贩，只是那时候男人还不会吸毒，否则他哪来的那么多钱天天玩女人。

  
易烊千玺也很久没有上过二楼了，大部分时候他就在一楼的小商店里睡觉，顺便帮已经许久不见的女人照顾生意，他也给女人打过电话，可女人只让他好好学习别管这些，久而久之他也再也没有过问过女人的事情。

  
直到那天他最后一次见到女人，她身上都是鲜红的血。有那么一瞬间他特别后悔，后悔自己没有给她打电话，没有早一点回家，没有早点报警举报那个吸毒犯，他甚至后悔，为什么自己要生在这里。

  
那天他回家的时候，女人倒在地上，顶着大大的肚子，下身不断的流着血。男人呆滞的坐在一边，眼睛里还有未消失的憎恨。易烊千玺不知道那孩子是谁的，他只知道女人要死了，流了他满手的血。他从来没觉得自己跑的这么慢过，从来没有那么憎恨这个小镇居然有不起救护车。

  
女人的生命在他怀里慢慢流逝，易烊千玺能感觉到死神在他身后一刻不停的追。护士把女人从他怀里接过去的时候他的手都在抖，身子也在抖，甚至连呼吸也在抖。妈的。

  
要手术的时候他舅舅来了，可他似乎没有看见蹲在角落的自己。舅舅也急的要命，他抓住医生的手对他们说，“我是孩子的父亲，拜托你们一定要保住大人！”然后他在医生的催促声下吻住了女人的嘴唇。

  
易烊千玺突然愣住了，他怎么突然听不懂了呢？孩子的父亲是什么意思？他又为什么要吻自己的亲姐姐？

  
于是那天，十七岁的易烊千玺知道了他的母亲最为肮脏的秘密。

  
他的舅舅扭头的时候看见了自己，然后手足无措的站着，有些生涩的唤他，“烊烊。”

  
易烊千玺没什么反应，只是僵硬的把头转了过去，然后抱住了自己的膝盖。那一个小时他居然什么都没有想，舅舅的解释他也一点都没有听进去，他只是发了疯一样迫切的想吃棒棒糖，荔枝味的，女人小时候亲手递给他的那种。

  
一个小时后女人被推出来，不出意外，孩子没有保住，他的舅舅在病床前守着昏迷的女人，易烊千玺看着他们发呆。过了很久，他感觉自己的腿都站麻了。然后易烊千玺说了一句后来他自己都记不太清的话，“带她走吧，不要留在这里，去一个谁都不认识你们的地方。孩子没了也好，近亲生的孩子多半有点病，你们不能对每个孩子都这么不负责任。”

  
舅舅在身后拼命的喊他，他在前面拼命的跑，跑着跑着，他就跑到了王俊凯家门前，接着用染了血的手使劲的敲门，咚，咚，咚，急促得像王俊凯十八岁生日那天的心跳。

  
王俊凯穿着睡衣给他开了门。

  
“王俊凯，我想吃糖。”他急切的表达着自己的愿望。

  
王俊凯被他身上的血吓了一跳，然后小心翼翼的去牵他的手，冰冰凉凉的。

  
“王俊凯，我想吃糖。”小孩的声音里染了哭腔。

  
“好好好。”

  
“你给我买。”

  
“好。”

  
“我要荔枝味的。”

  
“嗯，我去买。”

  
“我全要荔枝味的，不要一半。”

  
“好，听你的。”

  
“商店里没有那么多荔枝味的。”

  
“那我多跑几家。”

  
“好。”

  
直到现在，他易烊千玺还是发了疯一般的想逃离这里。

  
带着王俊凯一起。

番外

易烊千玺和王俊凯的第一次是在高考完的那个暑假，在易烊千玺的家里，他亲过来的时候王俊凯就知道要出事，因为他的身体烫的厉害，亲的也格外的缠绵凶狠。易烊千玺和王俊凯发挥的都很不错，虽然不在同一所大学，但好在都在北京。成绩出来那天易烊千玺冷静的过分，可王俊凯的心却悸动的厉害。

  
“跟我回家吗？王俊凯。”

  
“跟。”去哪里都跟。

  
到门口的时候王俊凯突然感觉到易烊千玺的急切，因为易烊千玺拿着钥匙的手在微微的颤抖着，刚进门王俊凯就被易烊千玺抵在墙上亲，王俊凯猜的没错，易烊千玺做起爱来果然很凶，王俊凯感觉自己的舌根都在发麻，来不及吞咽的津液流了下来，然后被易烊千玺全部舔掉了。

  
易烊千玺的动作真的很色情，他吻王俊凯的眼睛，吻他的耳朵，吻他的颈侧，粗重的喘息喷在王俊凯敏感的耳垂上，引起他从尾椎升起的酥麻，他长长的睫毛不安的抖动着。紧接着他感觉易烊千玺的手放到了自己的胸前，捏住了那两颗红豆，王俊凯突然挣扎起来。

  
易烊千玺从情欲中抬起头来看着王俊凯，那双好看的眼睛简直要命，“你不给？”

  
王俊凯凑上去吻他，“给，我只是......有点紧张。”

  
易烊千玺低笑一声，声音性感的要命，王俊凯的耳朵烫的厉害，恨不得自己现在就人间蒸发，却又舍不得易烊千玺亲昵的触摸。易烊千玺把王俊凯的短袖拉到最上面拦住了他的脸，然后低下头吻他的锁骨，视觉的缺失让王俊凯变得格外敏感，他能感觉到易烊千玺的唇舌在他的身体上游离，温柔且富含侵略性。

  
接着易烊千玺的手来到他的股缝间抚摸，王俊凯的身体瞬间紧绷了起来，他的中指在入口处打圈圈，然后握住了王俊凯的昂扬，王俊凯一下子呻吟出声来，易烊千玺的手上有细细的茧，王俊凯在他的撸动下积攒了一层一层的快感，“千玺，千玺......”然后易烊千玺就低下头跟他接吻，把他的呻吟堵在嘴里。

  
他想跟王俊凯接吻，但是又不想错过王俊凯勾人的叫声。真是个苦差事。

  
过了一会王俊凯的眼前突然闪过一片白光，然后浓稠的精液就喷射出来黏在了易烊千玺手上，他一下子失了力气低喘着，易烊千玺就这他射出来的东西往他后穴里塞，细长的手指钻进去抠挖着，异物的侵入感让王俊凯不适的皱起了眉头。

  
毕竟不是用来干那事的，王俊凯的后穴干涩的厉害，易烊千玺把手拿出来放进王俊凯嘴里夹住他的舌头，“哥，你舔一舔。”王俊凯迷迷糊糊的尝到一股腥苦的味道，但易烊千玺灵活的手指和他的小舌纠缠着，他一时间放抗不了易烊千玺恶劣的行为，只能唔唔的叫着。

与此同时易烊千玺的另一只手也没闲着，他三下五除二把两人的衣服脱了个干净，王俊凯泪眼迷蒙间看见易烊千玺跪在床上解皮带，内心突然升起一种强烈的兴奋感。妈的，你干死我吧。

  
易烊千玺把王俊凯翻了过来，然后就这王俊凯的口水送了两根手指进去，王俊凯哼哼唧唧的扭着，易烊千玺单手把他的手腕锁住了，然后挤了很多润滑剂在王俊凯的股间，冰冰凉凉的诡异感觉激的王俊凯一哆嗦。易烊千玺在他身体里寻找着敏感点，那层媚肉紧紧的包裹着他骨节分明的手指，按到前列腺的时候王俊凯猛地绷紧了身子，易烊千玺笑的眉眼弯弯，原来在这里啊。

  
然后易烊千玺就在那个点上反复的按压，王俊凯被快感折磨的浑身抽搐，肠道开始不自觉的分泌肠液润滑，后穴渐渐有咕叽咕叽的水声传来，王俊凯羞的想死，“哥哥，你流了好多水呢。”

  
易烊千玺把手指抽出来，那上面是晶莹的爱液，“哥哥，我想进去。”易烊千玺换了粗长的性器在入口处磨，手臂上的青筋都绷了起来。他忍得很难受了。

  
王俊凯把手伸到背后，把易烊千玺的性器往自己的后穴里塞，易烊千玺干脆把主动权交给了他，易烊千玺的昂扬刚进了个头王俊凯就感到了轻微的撕裂感，他只感觉滑的厉害，怎么塞也塞不进去，“千玺......”

  
眼看着王俊凯就要哭了，易烊千玺也知道不能太过火，他俯身压了下去，粗长的性器便慢慢的进入了王俊凯的后穴，身下的人因为强烈的不适感皱起了眉头，易烊千玺少年心性有些着急，掐着王俊凯的腰就开始动，王俊凯的喉咙里发出小兽一般的呜咽声，易烊千玺顶的他想干呕。

  
可那种满足感迅速掩盖了那种不适，他喜欢的人趴在他的身上发情，发疯，只要一想想他就开心的要命。

  
过了一会他也从易烊千玺粗暴的动作中得了趣，易烊千玺粗暴的顶弄着他的敏感点，力道大的像之要把睾丸也塞进去，王俊凯挣扎着想翻过身来，易烊千玺长臂一伸捂住了他的嘴，身下凶狠的动作一点也没停，“哥哥想干什么？”

  
“唔唔唔唔......”想看着你，看着你在我身上发狂的样子。

  
易烊千玺像是有心灵感应一般把他翻过来，然后把他的腿抬起来架在自己肩上。他吻王俊凯生理性的泪水，吻他红红的脸颊，吻他小巧的鼻尖，极尽缱绻，王俊凯在快感中浮浮沉沉，他攀上易烊千玺的肩让他快点，再快点，然后感受着易烊千玺像是要把他顶穿一般的力度。他们是这么用力的爱着对方。

  
滚烫的精液灌进了他的小穴，带来最后一波的快感，易烊千玺趴在他身上喘气，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，他把王俊凯按在自己心脏的位置。

  
“哥哥你听，打雷了。”

  
临走之前易烊千玺去监狱看了一次他的父亲，男人实在是瘦的厉害，戒毒对他来说也是不轻的折磨，看到易烊千玺的那一瞬间，他浑浊的眼珠动了动。

  
“我要去北京上学了，走之前来看看你。”

  
“啊，走，走了好，走了就别回来了。之前总想把你捆在我身边，现在才发现你和你妈一样，都是捆不住的。”

  
易烊千玺早都明白，往他牛奶里放毒品是男人想把他捆在自己身边，女人跟他的舅舅乱伦他也早就知道。但那又怎样呢？

  
“我不会原谅你的。”易烊千玺和他的母亲一样残忍，连背影都决绝的要命，男人看着他远去的儿子流泪，走了也好，说不定还能少吃些苦头。

  
王俊凯的父母虽然震惊，但最终还是接受了两人的感情，正如易烊千玺猜想的一般开明而温柔，更重要的是他们只在乎自己的儿子能不能得到幸福。这个小镇没什么让易烊千玺留恋的，未来的路，也有王俊凯陪他一起走下去。

  
已经很幸福了，易烊千玺想。

  
王俊凯走过来勾住他的脖子，“吃糖吗？”

  
“什么味的？”

  
然后他们在温柔的曦光下，交换了一个荔枝味的吻。

  
完


End file.
